heart of an vampire
by goth punl
Summary: naruto was just the dork every one picked on till a new student transferrs to naruto's school and he will change his life forever but will it be for better or worse
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

This story begins in tonek high where Naruto Uzumaki aka the dobe was currently getting food out of his hair from when sombody dumped their lunch on him.

you see naruto was really smart, nice and helpful but in tonek high school you have got to have backbone which happens once in a while with naruto usually ending with him headfirst in the garbage.

The bathroom door opened and in steps the most beautiful boy the naruto have ever seen in his life this boy was four inches taller than him and had raven black hair that had the style of a ducks butt and onyx piercing eyes. one earring in one ear and 3 more in the other his outfit consisted of black baggy pants with a chain hangin off, combat boots , tight black wife beater and a leather jacket.

the only thing that disturbed naruto was the fact that this boy was paler than a white ghost. the boy didn't seem to notice him as he washed his hands but then he looked at the corner of his eye and naruto quickly turned his head waited ten seconds before looking back ans saw the boy staring straight at him naruto was mesmorized and at the same time a little annoyed he didn't like it when people stared at him the staring went on for two minutes and the boy finally spoke "take a picture it will last longer" naruto eas shocked he had such a soft spoken voice the he realized what he just said _{what nerve he was the one starin at me "}_then the pale boy smirked naruto turned up his nose and left the bathroom unknown to him that the boy was following him.

Alright class we have a new student from shiro high:" please welcome sasuke uchiha"

naruto couldn't believe it it was that same pale rude boy from the bathroom, sasuke looked in naruto's direction and he put up a book in front of his face. ok sasuke please sit where evers available, there were only two vacant seats one in the back and on next to naruto. naruto was sure sasuke would go to the back but the raven plopped down next to him sasuke looked over at naruto and winked at him makin naruto blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Through class sasuke finished first and was napping while being plugged into his ipod. When the bell rang naruto was on his way out when someone stuck his foot out causing him to trip naruto waited for the impact but it never came he looked behind him and saw sasuke hanging on by the back of his shirt with a annoyed look on his face naruto was so embarrased he couldn't speak he just bowed his head and ran out. sasuke just stared at the door naruto ran out of when the dude that tripped him said "you know since you're new here you should know that that dork is a total loser and you should'nt associate with him" he wanted to say more but with the way sasuke was lookin at him he figured the smart thing to do was to shut up. sasuke was really aggraveted he didn't know why but hearing that jackass say those thing about naruto didn't sit to well with him. after giving the teen another cold glare he finally left the classrom.

it was lunch and as usual naruto sat alone then sasuke walked in and looked around the room oblivous to the lustful stares he was getting from the female population til his eyes rested on naruto as he sat across from him naruto notice that all sasuke had was a bottle of what looked like tomato soup then notices all the cold and hateful glares like he done something wrong then sasuke glared back and immediatey they went back to their own business. Naruto broke the silence "uh thank you" sasuke just took a sip from his bottle naruto tried again 'so you transferred here from shiro? sasuke just stared 'hn' naruto huffed you "know you're being very rude " 'so' shrugged sasuke "so ? it's impolite don't you know manners? asked naruto " yes but i choose not to use them smirked sasuke naruto could imagine how his parents would react to his behavior " my parents could care less cause they have been dead for years' Now naruto was getting a little scared sasuke seemed to know what he was thinking. Just then one of the bullies walked by intended to dump his leftovers on naruto's head he heard a icy voice in his head {_**don't even think about it**_ } the bully froze then looked at sasuke who was peacefully drinkin his soup not even lookin at him then he walked away confused and a little scared. naruto spent the rest of lunch trying to get more than one or two words out of sasuke but he ether got a shrug or a hn.

After school naruto was walking home when a person on a motorcycle pulled up beside him, the biker took off his helmit and surprise surprise it was sasuke 'here i'll give you a ride ' naruto was scared to death of motorcycles 'no thanks i need the exercise ' and with that naruto walked down the street with sasuke following him. 5 blocks later with 2 more to go naruto had to sit on a bench to rest a bit sasuke just sat on his bike lookin bored , naruto glanced at him for a second 'why don't you put your helmit back on? ' for what? naruto sweatdropped 'what do you mean for what it's dangerous" "hn" naruto sighed and started walking again with sasuke on his tail.

Are you gonna follow me all the way home? asked naruto " maybe" when they reached the naruto's block sasuke sped up passed naruto up to the old mansion on the hill. naruto was curious that house was empty for years and was said to be haunted cause people use to hear strange noises like moaning around that house and the people who were brave enough to go there were never heard from again at least that's what naruto heard he heard many stories and rumors about the old mansion the most recent one he heard was that a vampire was spotted near the mansion of {_** that's just a rumor right? of course it was it had to be ...I just saw sasuke headed up there unless ... no he couldn't be the vampire could he that would explain why he's so pale} **_naruto came to the conclusion that he was worrying over nothing so he pushed that thought aside and went to sleep.

**what do you think were naruto 's ** **suspisions true? is sasuke a vampire? yes? no? well the truth will be revealed in chapter 3 OR do you want me to drag it out longer for suspense? please review your answers your wish is my command **

**kiss kiss**


	3. author

**Thank you for your input, i promise i'll try to write better. It just that i'm new at this and super excited about my stories and as for me rushing well... i'm the sweet and to the point kind of gal hehe so don't worry chapter 3 is on the way so bear with me. Again thanks**

**kiss kiss**


	4. Chapter 4

**here are some guidelines to help those who are having trouble understanding this i hope they help**

**{} thinking**

"" talking

Chapter 3

Sasuke parked his bike into the garage along with 3 other bikes and 6 sports cars and a hummer. A servant greeted him at the door "welcome home master" sasuke nodded in response and walked into the living room to see his brother itachi sitting there reading a novel " hey little brother how was your first day " sasuke took a seat on the couch "fine" itachi chuckled "didn't meet anyone interesting ? sasuke smirked "yes his name is naruto" " is he cute? asked itachi sasuke sighed "no he's more than that" and with that sasuke went up to his room for the night.

The next day was saturday so naruto decided to do some shopping and since he didn't have a car he walked to the store and took a cab home. As soon as he stepped out on the porch a black viper skidded to a stop right in front of his house , the window rolled down naruto cautiously walked to the car and surprise surprise sasuke was in the driver's seat. Naruto smiled "good morning " sasuke nodded " where are you headed" " just doing a little shopping" " need a lift ? naruto shook his head " no its ok i don't wanna be a bother" Sasuke grunted " ugh just get in the damn car" and they drove off.

The drive was quiet til sasuke put on some loud heavy metal music, naruto covered his ears and yelled" TURN IT DOWN PLEASE" sasuke chuckled and turn it off putting on some classical music instead, naruto was intriged he didn't think sasuke would be the type to like classical music. They arrived at the bookstore naruto grabbed a bunch of books till he had a stack of books so high he couldn't see then naruto being the clutz that he is tripped on his own feet and dropped most of them but luckily sasuke caught them and carried them to the cash register. The sasuke carried the bag to the car and they left sasuke snickered " how can you trip over nothing ? naruto just pouted and stared out the window.

On the way back home naruto wanted to get to know sasuke better so he tried to start up a conversation "so sasuke where are you from? sasuke glanced at him " judas district" naruto nodded " ok when did you move here ? " 2 months ago " naruto smiled finally he was actually getting somewhere coversation wise but before he could get any futher they arrived in naruto's house. After carrying the stuff in sasuke asked naruto for his cell then he punch in a few buttons gave the phone back and left. naruto looked at it and saw sasuke's phone number, then naruto had a thought _**{sasuke said he moved here 3 months ago ...that's when the vampire rumor's started , wait a minute i'm probably reading too much in this it's just a conisidence}**_ but naruto wasn't too sure.

Sasuke returned home to see his brother reading the same novel " hello lil bro how was your date" ? sasuke glared "it wasn't a date" itachi smiled, " what are you reading ? asked sasuke itachi showed him the cover ' _Lord Of The Rings'_ Sasuke groaned " you're still reading that book? " yeah it's good and i want to savor every piece of it" sasuke rolled his eyes" it's a book not a rare steak" itachi sighed "well not everybody can appreciate a good book", well anyway i getting hungry the raccoons are out tonight" sasuke shook his head " nah too easy I'm thinking mountain lions " Itachi smirked " ok then"

**oh so naruto's starting to put two and two together but he does'nt have enough evidence. should i leave more clues or just put him out of his misery and reveal the truth to him. please review and give me some ideas on how to make it better. kiss kiss**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sasuke and Itachi aren't human, they're vampire desendent's whom are cursed to walk the earth forever til they fall in love and if their love is returned they keep their power's but lose their immortality. They aren't like the vampire's you read about, sunlight doesn't bother them and garlic and silver can't hurt them but fire can, that's how they lost their parents. But one thing is true, they do drink blood but animal blood, itachi didn't take pleasure in draining humans dry so he hunted animals. Then came the challenge in getting sasuke to switch to animals it was hard but in the end sasuke came around. they both have incredible strenght and speed, but they have other powers, sasuke had telepathy the power to read minds and itachi had telekelnisis the power to move objects. Sasuke used to be the baddest most vicious vampire you would ever meet so much even itachi fears him sometimes even though he knew sasuke would never hurt him . He loved the thrill of the hunt wanting to fight the strongest opponents and never really cared about anything except his brother that is til he met naruto. There is just something about him that made him feel human maybe that's why he's been feeling protective of him and wanted to be around him.

Naruto lived alone so the house was empty when got home he used to share it with his boyfriend before he cheated on him. His thoughts were about sasuke he just did'nt understand him. He didn't bully him like the other's just teased him and was rude. And he couldn't hold up a conversation but he did seem to be listening, but there were some odd things about him too like how he was constantly staring at him like he was in a daze, seem to know what he was thinking _**{ judas district is a real sunny place so why is he so pale? and that tomato juice he always drinking looked awfully dark} **_naruto knew where his thoughts were headed but he couldn't help himself something in his gut was telling him that sasuke wasn't human but a vampire? naruto looked in his phone maybe he should call sasuke but what would be the point? he would just make a fool out of himself and maybe lose the one thing close to a friend he ever had because of his active imagination. So naruto decided to once a for all put the vampire theory on the back burner for now anyway.

**Aw naruto's giving up? no we can't have that can we? well don't worry i'll fire up his suspicions later on i just want their relationship to blossom a little bit first. i know it's little short but the next one will be longer maybe have a little fluff in it ... that is if you want it. review and tell me what you think.**

**kiss kiss**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Naruto was at his locker when he was pushed to the ground, whimpering he looked up to see the three bullies who constantly tormented him were towering over him" where's your bodyguard now" sneered the leader.

"he's right behind you"

they turned around and saw sasuke standing there glaring at them with his eyes ice cold. The leader groaned "why are you even hanging around him he's just a waste of space" As soon as the words left his lips sasuke had him by the throat " you best leave him alone and if i ever catch you with in 3ft of him I'll break you neck" and with that the bullies ran off.

" Thank you" heaved naruto as he was trying to catch his breath, sasuke shook his head " can't leave you alone for one minute" ' it's ok I'm used to it" sasuke snorted "lets get to class.

During class naruto glanced over at sasuke who was napping and when naruto reached over to wake him an pale hand clamped over his wrist "I'm awake" mumbled sasuke with his eyes still closed, naruto giggled and noticed that sasuke haven't let go of his hand, he tugged and sasuke let go only to intertwine their fingers.

After school naruto was walking home when sasuke appeared right next to him, naruto blushed "walking me home? sasuke nodded. A few moments of silence passed til naruto decided to try get to know sasuke a little more.

"hey why did you transfer out of your old school? sasuke shrugged "They couldn't handle the way i was"

"oh so you were a troublemaker"

" you could say that"

After a few more blocks naruto was relutant to ask his next question " um how long have you lived in that mansion? sasuke glanced at him' 3 months why? " Well they are all kinds of rumors spreaded around about it, they say it's haunted you didn't happen to see anything wierd out there have you"? sasuke was silent for a minute then he finally answered "no nothing strange.

Now that wasn't entirely true sasuke has been seeing something or someone lurking around the mansion late at night but he gave it much thought til now.

"so why haven't you called me"?

naruto flushed " I did'nt see the point every conversation we had has been one-sided and i didn't think i would be any different on the phone " " maybe but i still would like to hear you voice" that made naruto blush.

Hey naru why do you live by yourself?

" My parents lived overseas so i moved in with my ex boyfriend"

sasuke blinked " you live with your ex? naruto laughed "no he moved out"

" what happend what did he do? asked sasuke curious, Naruto sighed " he cheated on me:

Sasuke was shocked who would want to be unfaithful to this sweet beautiful boy.

" i know what you're thinking and it's ok besides that was two years ago" then naruto thought of something " hey since we are both single how about we date each other?

when sasuke didn't answer naruto got depressed maybe he was too forward, he about to apologize when he heard " sure"

"Oh my " naruto didn't know what to think ,well he never thought he get over sai but he had, he never thought that a hot guy like sasuke would give him the time of day let alone want to date but he did so the hell with it.

"Ok so um do we kiss and make it offical? sasuke smirked and pressed his lips gently against naruto"s " Now it's offical.

**Ok they are dating now but will they still be together once naruto finds out the truth? and it seems that sasuke isn't the only supernatural being in town. well keep reviewing and i'll keep posting.**

**kiss kiss**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Naruto could'nt believe it, he and the coldest boy in school are dating but here he was walking hand in hand with sasuke. Sasuke acted as if nothing changed and kept his usual stotic look, students were staring makin naruto uncomfortable , sasuke squeezed his hand in response.

In class sasuke finished early as usual, while he slept, naruto was thinking about the events over the years getting dumped,bullied and then meeting an real hottie who was rude, antisocial and didn't talk and on top of that dating him, they were like polar opposites.

The bell rang and everyone exited except for the new couple, naruto bent down to wake sasuke only to feel cool lips on his

"boo" whispered sasuke with an smirk

" Sasuke please don't do that in school"

" why?

naruto sighed 'oh come on" they exited the school sasuke led him to an black mercedes

" what no motorcycle? sasuke shrugged " nah besides you don't seem to like them" they drove passed naruto's house and up to the mansion. Naruto was a little nervous " so uhh does anyone else live with you? sasuke sighed " just my older brother, maids and butler"

" is he like you?

"not really all he does is read" Naruto laughed " sounds like my soulmate"

sasuke growled " well too bad you'll have to settle for me" naruto had to giggle sasuke was jealous how cute is that.

They were greeted at the gate by the maid and were led to the main room where itachi was reading, ' oh hello and who's this? asked itachi as he closed the book and lowered his glasses,

" uhh hi I'm naruto" he was extremely nervous this gut was just as gorgous as sasuke ,

" And I'm itachi welcome" itachi walked up to naruto and kiss his hand makin sasuke growl, ' It 's an honor to have such a beautiful angel in our presence" purred itachi. Sasuke glared a look that clearly said **back off** , itachi smirked " well i'll leave you two then' and with that he disappeared down the hall. Naruto cleared his throat ' he's quite charming" " yeah a real romeo" muttered sasuke then he led naruto up to his bedroom

"WHOA" was all naruto could get out as he took a good look in the room it was bigger than the classroom, an king sized bed, 42in plasma, dvd player, stero, 3 shelves containing 310 cds ,24 dvds and books, 2 base guitars, 1 acoustic guitar and a walk-in closet with black and blue walls and curtains with a joined bathroom.

"you play guitar? asked naruto " yeah i used to be in a band" sighed sasuke as he patted the seat next to him on the bed. Naruto sat down and his face turned red , sasuke chuckled " you re too cute " then he grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Naruto had never been kissed like that in his life the way sasuke's tougue thourghly explored his mouth, playing with his own and tasting like vanilla and honey. sasuke on the other hand was in ectasy it felt so right naruto's strawberry lips fit so perfectly with his own like they were made for each other, _**{ i think i'm falling for him} **_ he thought as they eventually broke for air, naruto blushed " that was amazing " sasuke smirked " you haven't seen nothing yet" The he threw naruto on his back and kissed him again , going from his lips to his neck sliding his hand under his shirt naruto started moaning he felt his body heatin up as he grabbed and started rubbing sasuke's shoulders and back. Sasuke stopped and he looked into naruto's eyes he saw lust, trust and a third emotion he couldn't figure out , nobody ever truly loved him so he didn't know what it looked like and the last thing he wanted was to get his hopes up and besides there's the fact that he's a vampire at least til sombody loves him, and people don't normally take that well.

So sasuke decided he will reveal the truth to him when the time is right and he would accept whatever his blonde decided whether it was with him or with out him.

**well sasuke's falling in love but what about naruto? will he accept sasuke and break the curse or will sasuke have to walk alone for enternity. well keep reviewing and i 'll keep posting.**

**kiss kiss**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Today was a typical day for deidara working at a coffee shop dealing with the same old rude customers, but then the door opened and in stepped the most beautiful man deidara had ever seen , he had pale white skin , long raven hair in a ponytail , black eyes and two lines on ether side of his nose, he attired in a white button down shirt with 3 buttons undone , black leather pants, black boots and a red ruby earring.

_**{damn}**_ deidara thought as he stared at him then the hot guy look at him and held his gaze for 3minutes before deidara finally broke the trance the the dark angel started towards him.

The hot guy stopped at the counter " may I have a iced vanilla frap please"

"oh sure uhh that will be 3.50"

He handed him a 5.00 bill

" sit over there I'll be right back with it " after handing him his change he ran around making the drink white the hot guy watched with amusement. 5 minutes later deidara handed him his drink

' here you go enjoy" then his boss told him his shift was over , deidara was about to leave when an cold hand clamped around his. he looked at the man whom smiled

" why don't you keep me company now that your shift is over"

Deidara nodded _**{ oh god what do i say? should i ask him out wait i don't even know his name"}**_

My name is Itachi and you are?

"I'm deidara pleasure to meet you"

Oh no the pleasure is all mine

And so they talked till closing time and itachi asked deidara out and he happily accepted.

**sorry for the late update i've been busy and i'm still trying to figure out how to break the news to naruto, should sasuke come out and say it or should naruto catch him in the act, **

**please review **

**kiss kiss**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 8

It's been 3 weeks since naruto's visit and boy was he on edge sasuke had been absent for a week and naruto was missing him even though he tried to convince himself he wasn't. He notice that for the past couple of weeks sasuke was acting strange, the first week the usually calm boy was anxious and jumpy around him and then the second week he went from nervous to irritated so much that when some asshole outright called him a freak, he looked like he want to rip his throat out which problably would've happened if naruto hadn't calmed him down saying he wasn''t a freak.

" _i wonder whats wrong is he sick?_

Naruto decided that after school he would pay him a visit or he could call him yes that's what he'll do. He made it though the day and on his way home he saw an familar blonde.

" DEIDARA"

"NARUTO'

naruto ran into the warm embrace of his loving cousin

" what are you doing here i thought you were living in kujra town? asked naruto

" i just moved here 2 weeks ago and got a job"

naruto beamed " yaay lets go to my place i have something to tell you"

**Naruto's apartment**

Deidara plopped on the bed and looked around the place hadn't really changed much since that cheating bastard moved out. Really he knew that guy was fake the moment he layed eyes on him.

" so what 's big news'?

naruto blushed " i got a boyfriend"

deidara all but did a happy dance " me too"

" really tell me about him" begged naruto

" you first"

well his name is sasuke , he moved here a month ago his personality is ... well kinda cold but at same time really sweet ,,it's complicated

"well mine is actually a gentleman and is really intelligent oh he is as sexy as hell"

Mine 's sexy too, hey what;s his name"

"itachi"

Naruto almost choked on his own spit his cousin was dating his boyfriends brother? Wow that's a shock,

'Deidara is itachi's last name Uchiha?

" how did you know?

Because our boyfriends are brothers "

" damn well um.. naruto is sasuke pale and cold too?

" yeah and i have an idea why , deidara i think they're vampires"

" are you serious"

" i'm not sure i had this theory the day i met him and the more i think about it the more it makes sense.

" i thnk you having breathing in paint fumes but if sasuke was a vampire would you feel any different?

" i dont' know"

deidara sighed " well don't dwell on it anyway i gotta go" naruto gave his cousin one last hug and watch him jump in his car and drive off. _6:35 time to call sasuke_ naruto dialed the number and got voice mail . naruto hung up put on his sneakers and out the door.

After an 1hr walk he knocked on the door of the mansion only to find it open so he walked in.

" hello? sasuke?" no answer so naruto went upstairs once he make it up the stairs he went to sasuke's room. he knocked first then opened the door he found sasuke curled up on the bed he looked like he was in pain. naruto ran to him and as soon as he reached the bed sasuke sat up and had red eyes and fangs.

"oh god " was all naruto coud get out before sasuke threw him on the bed, he licked naruto's neck before finally sinking his fangs in. naruto felt pain then pleasure{ _i knew it_ } was what went through his mind before he passed out,

When naruto came too he notice that there were arms wrapped around his frame and was sitting in someone's lap rocking back and forth. It was an rocking chair and looked up to the gentle gaze of Itachi.

" welcome back Naru chan "

" itachi"

" There;s something you should know about us"

" don't bother i already know , where's sasuke?

" after you passed out he carried you to me and asked to take care of you til you get your strength back. he feels awefull about biting you?

" why did he"

" once a month vampires go through a peroid of bloodlust when all they want is human blood. the time is 2 weeks.

Naruto understood now why sasuke was acting weird.

" itachi ? can i stay here til sasuke comes back?

Itachi saw the worried look in his eyes and smiled" of course"

**heh bet you weren't expecting that were you? are you happy with how naruto found out and his reaction?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Itachi gave the blonde human a tour around the house while telling him about vampires. Naruto wasn't frightened at all he was fansinated almost everything he heard or read about them was false.

"any questions?

" um how old are you and sasuke"

" i,m actually 350 and sasuke's 218"

Naruto nodded" um can i call you onii chan? Itachi's eyes watered then swooped naruto up in his arms. " of course .

Naruto laughed he just couldn't figure out how he had gone though life without the uchiha brothers , they seem like coldhearted ice princes but they were actually sweet and loving. they were just picky about who to give their love to.

" Naru chan do you love my brother? really love him"

Naruto sighed " i do"

" then you should let him know that , sasuke has been though alot and because of you he/s becoming more human.

" what do you mean?

" Sasuke use to be ,,, well an very bad vampire , no not evil but he had an temper in fact the only person he wouldn't hurt no matter how mad he got was me, and just recently he went veggie.

"onii what was sasuke like back then? how did he become that way?

Itachi sat with naruto in his lap " we weren't always vampires we were human til our 16th birthday when we inherited the uchiha gene which gave me the power to move objects and control water and sasuke the ability to read minds and contol fire.

To demostrate itachi pointed his finger at an glass of water and the liquid acended out of the glass . Naruto stared in awe as he made shapes and letters out of it then placed it back in the glass.

Naruto clapped alittle " Wow how cool'

Itachi chuckled " thank you . anyway sometime after that me and sasuke were just coming home when we notice the door was ripped open we walked in and saw our parents lying in a pool of blood then last thing I remembered was a sharp pain in my neck and sasuke's scream.

when i woke up I was in my brothers room but i felt strange i was cold and really thirsty that's when i noticed a rat scurring across the floor next thing i knew i was holdin an dead rat with two holes in his body and the taste of copper in my mouth. The door opened and sasuke walked in, his mouth and hands where covered in blood, and he was pale, and had an satisfied look on his face. I asked what happened but all he said "was never to be loved" . from then on sasuke was different , cold, cruel and slightly sadistic,

" wha what exacty happened to sasuke?'

You'll have to ask sasuke himself, i was out cold.

"oh well thanks for tellin me i'll head up to sasukes room";

Naruto stared out on the balcony _{ sasuke }_ Just then he saw an figure by the garden, he ran downstairs and outside. And had the shock of his life

" hello lover"

There standing in the middle of garden in all his sickly pale glory was no other than his ex- boyfriend sai.

Before naruto could blink he was rammed into the wall. He tried to scream but a slimy tongue was shoved in his mouth it made him want to thow up. he pounded and shoved but no use so he bit the organ. Sai backed off alittle and smirked

" hn i don't know why you're resisting you're nothing but a toy that everyone wants to play with but doesn't want to keep. and besides Sasuke's just piting you once you loose your appeal just like me he'll be moving on to better things.

" no you're wrong'

Sai just shrugged" whatever i'm just here get my rocks off and an whom better that my favorite toy, he he grinned and naruto saw pearly white fangs _oh god him too._ Sai then wrapped his hand around naruto's neck and sqeezed " now i'm warning you if you scream i'll kill you,

And then he ripped off narutos pants and boxers, Naruto started to cry {_Sasuke }_

All of a sudden flames erupted all over sai , he rolled around screamin trying to put the flames out.

Naruto tearstained face looked up and saw sai burning to death then he passed out

** who saved naruto? well i'll get you guess and if you want to know the truth please review**

**kiss kiss**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

When Naruto finally came too he noticed two things , one he was laying in sasukes bed and two he was naked under an black large button down shirt that reached his mid thigh. All nauto could think about was sai burning to death and who saved him. One face and one face alone occupied his thoughts, _Sasuke _ and then the bathroom door opened steam spilling out and in wearing nothin but a towel and soakin wet stepped the very man he was thinking about, who bit him , who saved him.

' Sasuke" naruto cried with teary eyes as he ran acrossed the room and threw himself on his vampire savior knocking him down to the floor. Naruto buried his face in sasuke's chest whimpering as sasuke wrapped his arms around his loves body,

It's ok naru shh I'm here now" as he gently stroked naruto's hair. Naruto finally calmed down and looked into sasuke's eyes. He grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss shocking his vampire. Naruto ran his tongue along sasuke's lips then sucking on the bottom lip, sasuke opened his mouth to allow the wet appendage to battle with his own which he won.

They pulled away for air, panting naruto stood up and took sasuke's hand leading him to the bed, he motioned for him to sit. Curious sasuke did as directed,He walked up to sasuke with lust filled eyes, he pushed sasuke down on the bed and undid the towel revealing his long hard thick cock, he slowly stroke the hard muscle earning a groan from the owner.

Naruto hovered over it before he started licking the head like a lollipop,

" ohh god naruto"

When naruto felt hands in his hair , he put his entire mouth on it and started sucking, what he couldn't get in his mouth, he stroked with his hand

" ugh ohh naru please ohh,

Naruto let up and started sucking on the head then went back down again, as he was doing that he started stroking his own dick.

I'm gonna cum" And sasuke released into his mouth

"mmmm" Naruto licked his lips and went up to let sasuke taste himself on his lips. sasuke sat up to make naruto straddel his naked hips. He then started to suck on his blondes neck, " naru i want to see you play with your self"

Naruto hands went to the last button of the slightly damp shirt slowly unbutton it from the bottom up showing sasuke that he was indeed an natural blonde. He moved the shirt til it practicaly fell off his shoulders. He sucked on a finger then ran the wet digit across his pink nipple circling it first before pinching it. " ughh "

Sasuke leaned foward and blew hot breath on it before licking it , making naruto gasp " Sasuke please suck on it"

Sasuke took an nipple in his mouth resultin in naruto grindin on top of him, causing delicious friction.

"ohh yess sasuke" Naruto clutched the dark head to his chest, Then sasuke flipped naruto on his back.

" spread em show me you want me to do to you"

Naruto sat up spreadin his legs and keeping his knees bent , he slowly ran his finger's down his chest to his stomach to his ass and balls. He then started fingering himself.

" oh sasuke i want here so badly please, ahh my dick hurts , it's filled with cum come on "

Sasuke sat back and beckoned him" Ride me"

Naruto move onto his lap to position himself , he looked into sasukes eyes and slowly sank down onto the older man's cock. Tears welded up in his baby blue eyes as he felt like he was being torn apart, sasuke moved up to kiss the tears away.

" i love you"

Naruto kissed sasuke tenderly as he slowly moved up and down, " ahh oh yeah oh yeah' Sasuke grabbed on his hips to help him along, " oh naruto so tight uh"

" Oh yea i'm gonna cum gonna cum"

" go ahead naruto cum" Naruto bounced faster and faster as he grabbed on to sasuke's face to kiss him passionatley, " sasuke .. ssasuke I love you .. love you" he whispered in his ear. That sent the vampire over the edge as he slammed up into naruto causing him to explode all over both their stomaches. A few more thrusts and he came inside of his soom to be mate.

They collapsed in a sticky mess on the bed, Naruto looked over at sasuke with love and adoration in his eyes. Sasuke looked back with love, devotion and loyality in his eyes. They kiss gently before naruto snuggled up against his boyfriend.

" sasuke "

"hmm"

" will you stay with me? forever?

" as long as you want me"

I'll always want you, i want to know all about you, about your past.

Sasuke grimaced " are you sure"

Naruto looked at him then kiss him" not matter what it won't change how i feel about you , Start with the night you were cursed

" ok 200 years ago...

**i'm gonna stop here , if any of you have any ideas on how sasuke's past should play out leave it in the review who knows you might be right and who killed his parents and turned him? well i'll let you guess that too**

**kiss kiss**


End file.
